


Close to me

by parsleylion



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bingo, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleylion/pseuds/parsleylion
Summary: Brad shows Chester the fun side of Bingo





	Close to me

It was dark in the hall, dark and tinged with the scent of stale cigarettes. Chester strolled up toward the stage, empty beer cups and chip packets crunching beneath his feet. This place, Chester thought to himself as he took the wooden steps that led up to the stage, was a dump. Brad could do so much better than this.

  
  


Pulling out a battered carton of Marlboro Light, Chester sparked up a cigarette, sat down and waited, like he did every Friday night, for his boyfriend to appear.

  
  


The bingo hall was old. The kind of place your grandparents would come to on a regular basis, like they didn’t have anything else to look forward to. It wasn’t one of those modern places with plastic seats and air conditioning and ice chips in your sodas. It was tired and worn, threadbare carpets sticking to the soles of your shoes and an omnipresent cloud of grey that seemed to fill your insides the moment you stepped inside.

  
  


Chester leant back against the tall table that held about the only modern thing about this place; the much prized all singing, all dancing ball machine. Brad operated it for a silly amount of dollars per hour every Friday evening, calling out the numbers in a faux camp accent that the elderly ladies with purple rinses lapped up like cats at saucers of cream. Chester could think of a thousand other, better jobs that a nineteen year old college student could do, but for some reason Brad  _liked_  his job.

  
  


The watch on Chester’s wrist ticked loudly. It was almost midnight and Chester, now finishing his third cigarette, was getting tired. He wanted to get the hell out of here and go to a club or a bar or  _anywhere_  that sold something cheap and alcoholic. The warm beer that dripped from a tap in disused bar below the bingo hall would not suffice and Chester was just reaching into his pocket for his cell phone when Brad appeared at the back of the stage.

  
  


“Finally,” Chester blew out smoke, “I was just about to call you, find out which wormhole you’d gotten sucked into.”

  
  


“Sorry,” Brad sighed, walking across the stage, still dressed in his ridiculous purple-sequined dinner jacket, jeans and converse.

  
  


“Yeah, tell me all the excuses when we’ve found a bar.”

  
  


“Ahh,” Brad looked apologetic.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“I have to stick around. The alarm won’t set.”

  
  


“Oh you’re shitting me Brad.”

  
  


“I know. I’m sorry. I rang the company, they’re sending someone out but it’s gonna be at least two hours…”

  
  


Chester clamped his mouth shut, knowing damn well that a string of expletives would just pour out; something which would lead into a pointless argument and have him full of regret later on. He sighed and counted to ten.

  
  


“Okay,” He took a deep breath, “It’s not like I’ve been waiting all week to spend some time with you.”

  
  


“Don’t say that,” Brad sulked, dropping down to the floor beside Chester. He laced his hand around Chester’s and tugged it gently, “Come here,” He whispered.

  
  


Chester reluctantly slid in between Brad’s legs, nuzzling his neck as his boyfriend’s hands came to rest in the small of his back.

  
  


“Sorry,” Chester mumbled, “I was just looking forward to this so much. It’s all that kept me going today at work.”

  
  


“Still no better?”

  
  


“I hate it Brad, I fucking hate it.”

  
  


“Something else will come along, you just got to remember that.”

  
  


“I’m trying,” Chester sighed, “I’m really trying.”

  
  


“I know,” Brad murmured, “I know.”

  
  


They stayed like that for a while and Chester thought that at least he was getting to  _be_  with his boyfriend, no matter that it hadn’t exactly been the way he’d been hoping.

  
  


“So,” Chester sighed, pulling away from Brad a little so he could see his face, “What do you do around here for fun?”

  
  


“Oh you know,” Brad shrugged, “Actually, I don’t think  _fun_  comes into it…”

  
  


“Well, I’ve travelled across town to get here. I hope you’re going to provide some entertainment.”

  
  


Brad smiled, looking thoughtful for a few moments before he got to his feet and walked toward the ball machine. He bent down and fiddled with a switch for a minute before straightening up as the hall filled with dancing strobe lights.

  
  


“They have discos here for the over sixties,” Brad explained as Chester gazed around at the flickering purple lights, “Come here,” He smiled, motioning for Chester to join him.

  
  


Chester got up from the dusty floor and walked over to Brad who was leaning back against the table, sleeves of his jacket rolled up to the elbows. Chester had to hand it to him, his boyfriend still looked fuckable in the glittery jacket. Chester stopped right in front of him and laced their hands together. In the dark, with the dancing lights and Brad’s face right close to his, it didn’t seem so bad after all.

  
  


“Do you have music?” Chester asked.

  
  


“Yup.”

  
  


“Play me something,” Chester smiled and Brad let go of his hands, bent down and disappeared beneath the table, hands rummaging through a black box.

  
  


“Anything?” Brad asked.

  
  


“Anything.”

  
  


A click, whirr and the sound of static suddenly pouring through the aging speakers that hung at jaunty angles from the ceiling was shortly followed by the soft, infectious beat of The Cure’s  _close to me_  pouring eloquently into the air. Brad stood up, leant forward and slipped his arms around Chester’s waist.

  
  


“I’ve always wanted to dance with you when you’re sober,” Brad murmured as their bodies gently rocked in time to the music.

  
  


“I’ve always wanted you to make love to me when I’m sober.”

  
  


It was a cheesy thing to say but Brad, much to Chester’s relief, let out a low laugh and slid his hand down Chester’s back, pulling him, if possible, even closer against his stomach. They stayed like that, the beat of the music gently tapping up and down their spines until Chester slid his arms up, resting bony elbows against Brad’s shoulders and slowly pressed their lips together.

  
  


Chester’s eyes slipped shut. He’d been keeping this moment in mind all week, counting down the hours until he’d be able to do this because kissing Brad wasn’t like kissing just  _anyone_. No, kissing Brad felt safe and gentle and made the tips of his fingers tingle all at the same time. Chester slid his tongue against Brad’s, that warm, musky taste invading his senses as he pushed against Brad’s slight frame. Fingers danced up and down spines, starting delicately, ending hungrily as their kisses grew deeper until they had to finally break apart to take deep breaths of the smoky air.

  
  


“I think I want you to fuck me right here,” Chester told Brad, not blinking as their eyes locked together.

  
  


Brad bit down on his bottom lip, hands suddenly at the hem of Chester’s shirt. Within a second it was floating down off the stage and Brad pressed his hands against Chester’s bare torso. He stared right at him for a moment before his hands slid into the waistband of Chester’s pants and pushed them down to his ankles in one swift motion. Chester stepped out of them, stood naked before Brad and pressed his fingers to the button on his boyfriends jeans. He swiftly unfastened them and Brad just as hastily kicked them off, wrapped an arm around Chester’s waist and pulled his body tight against him.

  
  


They kissed then. Hungry, needy open mouthed kisses the sound of which filled the air as the song had stopped playing and all that could be heard were their heavy breaths. Chester pushed Brad back against the table, tugging at his jacket and eased it down his back. He held it in his clammy hands as they resumed their kisses, only to break apart again when Brad tore away his shirt, his hot hands clawing at Chester’s body as he pulled him close.

  
  


Everything rubbish in Chester’s world had suddenly vanished. The nine to five he hated, the horrible greyhound journey that had brought him here and the sitting and waiting on the dusty stage. He kissed Brad hungrily, hands grabbing onto his curly mess of hair and sharply pushing his head away.

  
  


“I want you to put the jacket back on,” Chester spoke boldly, bending down to pick up the discarded garment.

  
  


Brad made no comment, simply took the purple-sequined jacket from Chester and pulled it on over his bony frame. He made to do the buttons up but Chester swatted his hands away, pulling the lapels between his fingers; Brad back towards his body. They kissed again, tongues lapping against one another until Chester couldn’t stand it any longer.

  
  


“Please,” He uttered the moment Brad’s hand slid around and cupped his ass, “Just fuck me.”

  
  


Brad needed no further encouragement. Chester standing naked and sweaty and begging before him was enough. He turned him around, pushing Chester against the table and slid his hands up and down his back, lips pressing together and teasing, testing all over again.

  
  


“You sure,” Brad murmured.

  
  


“I don’t think I need to answer,” came Chester’s reply as he pushed himself against Brad.

  
  


Brad spun him around, nudged his legs apart and covered his fingers with spit. Chester shivered as he felt Brad’s fingers probing inside him and his hands tightened their grip on the edge of the table. He bit down on his lip, hissing as Brad’s fingers scissored inside him but the hot breath and kisses on his collar bone subsided the pain. Least until Brad’s fingers left him and were replaced so suddenly with his erection.

  
  


Chester’s eyes closed as Brad pushed himself inside. A lump formed at the back of his throat and he had to steady himself against the table, knuckles now turning white. Brad slid warm hands around his hips, scattered kisses up and down his back until Chester slowly nodded his head. Brad pulled out, pushed back in again and locked his hands onto Chester’s shoulders. It hurt Chester, oh fuck it hurt but the kisses and groans that Brad’s lips were creating and the way he was easing inside him and  _just_  scraping that spot which made him tingle, it made it worth the pain.

  
  


Brad sped up, fingers leaving tiny marks in Chester’s skin. Chester felt himself getting even harder and took a deep breath, eyes fluttering open as Brad slammed against that special spot, making Chester groan out in pleasure. He leant back against Brad, begging him to go harder as his left hand shakily let go of the table. He wrapped it around his erection, gliding it up and down in time with Brad’s thrusts. Chester felt his legs buckling, pushed back against Brad and slid his free hand up to his shoulder. Their fingers entwined, slick with sweat and Brad slipped his arm around Chester’s stomach, pulling him closer, holding him tighter.

  
  


Then it was just them, their groans and gasps, the sound of the table creaking methodically, scattered between the static that poured out of the long forgotten speakers. Chester’s breath hitched as Brad’s fingers tightened around his and shaky words were murmured into his ear. Chester didn’t need to know what was said, he could feel Brad pushing further, feel his own body tensing as a sheet of stars began to dance in front of his eyes. He tightened his hand around his erection just as he felt Brad coming, felt his lover’s body shaking from behind him and pushing deeper. Chester cried out, spilling his sticky essence all over his hand as Brad shook and bit down on his shoulder.

  
  


Chester leant against the table, coming down slowly as Brad slipped out and twisted him gently around in his arms. No words were spoken for a few moments, the silence laced with heavy breaths and finally the sound of kissing.

  
  


“Fuck,” Chester uttered, shivering as Brad cupped his face with his hands.

  
  


“That’s just the word I was looking for,” Brad smiled and Chester slid his arms beneath his jacket, resting his hands on Brad’s waist.

  
  


He gazed sleepily around the room. Maybe this bingo hall wasn’t the worst place to have to spend a Friday night after all…

 

**END.**


End file.
